The Vampire Diaries: What Damon Was
by EverythingForYou
Summary: Damon is back, with a new girl. They are trying to find out what three mysterious visitors have to do with the disappearance of another vampire, but also balance staying hidden. Not to mention being in love. Comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Alison Hargete pushed her hair behind her ear, but Damon Salvatore ruffled it back over her neck. He liked this one. He didn't want the temptations present. She grinned and gave him an odd look.

"I like it better in your face. It's much more fit for the setting." He whispered fire breath in her ear. She blushed and gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh really? Fit for what?" She asked. He grinned wolfishly and smoothed his lips across her cheek to her lips where she grabbed him behind the neck and kissed him passionately. Obviously, he returned the kiss with as much fire as she presented. Her short, but not revealing black dress looked absolutely gorgeous. He had seen many beautiful women in his five hundred years, and Alison surpassed them all. Even Elena, though Stefan would argue. He nearly laughed at the thought of his stupid little brother. He loved him, but why feast on rodents when you could rule the darkness? Though, looking at this human girl in front of him, he began to question that choice. Somehow, with what he felt for her, it didn't seem right to make her kind his meal. But he wouldn't ever admit that to Stefan. She smiled like a mischievous cat and pulled herself into his arms. He smiled and happily pulled her close. But he was getting hungry, and smelling her this close had its disadvantages. He thought about how easy it could be to just take a sip and felt revulsion with himself at even the thought of draining this angels blood. He twirled her away from him, to ease the temptation and then grabbed her and pulled her back onto the grass with him. Yes, it was much easier with the grass and dirt to dilute the wonderful, mouthwatering smell. They were lying in a small clearing Damon had discovered while in Charlottesville the first time. He had only recently returned, this time with his brother and sister-in-law, who all three were attending William and Mary as an alibi. And it was there he had met Alison, the beautiful blonde from psychology, three rows up. Of course, this relationship had started as dinner plans, first for her, then later him, but he hadn't counted on one thing. Falling for her. In fact, if he could admit to himself, why couldn't he to her? He decided right there he would tell her. That was how he did everything; according to the moment.

"Alison?" He murmured into her ear. Gosh, he was hungry. This was getting harder. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, love?" She ran her fingers through his dark hair and he closed his eyes in pleasure at the touch.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now right?" He began cautiously, seeing how she would take the news. If he was going to tell her, he would have to tell her everything. She flipped over to her stomach, making her delicious scent waft through the air. He snarled instinctively, but recovered, passing it as a sneeze.

"Bless you," She murmured, "Almost four months. Why?"

"Well, I think it's time you knew something about me."

"Like…."

"Like, I'm not what I seem. I am…different." He said, not sure what to say. She grinned devilishly.

"Of course you are. You're very different. Different from every other jerk around here." She said, kissing him. He nearly moaned at the intensity of his hunger. How easy it would be to break this girl, drain her blood and walk away. But he couldn't, because he would miss her intense gaze, her playful smile, her flirtatious teasing. He grinned. She really was perfect for him.

"I don't mean like that. I mean…dangerous. I am dangerous." He said with a sigh, realizing it was all too true. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dangerous how?" She questioned, sweeping her hair back. Oh, gosh she smelled good. His eyes met those thin blue lines beneath her skin and he froze, stuck staring at what he only longed for, only hungered for. He hand flew to her throat, breaking his trance.

"Oh. Vampire." She said. He looked at her, thoroughly confused.

"How did you know?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I like that sort of thing. I've been reading these news journals printed by this guy named Alaric Saltzman."

"I've read them." He interrupted.

"You fit the description pretty well." She explained, pushing up to rest on her elbows. He felt a little flash of anger rise, but he tried to push it back.

"Yet you stayed?" He questioned rising to stand. She stood also.

"Of course. You seemed to be different. Maybe like his case study on Steven the vampire. Nothing like Derrick." She said. He laughed bitterly at the irony. These were the alibi names for him and Stefan. She had merely said he was nothing like himself.

"You're wrong. I AM dangerous. More like 'Derrick' than you'll ever know." He said, now feeling some strange emotion. It felt similar to anger, but he didn't know why he was angry. The venom just kept coming, "If you were smart you would have left a long time ago. Because I can't control myself."

"You have this long." She said simply. This was why he loved her. And why, at this moment, he wished to snap her neck. She had fire.

"Not as easily as you think, though. I've nearly messed up several times."

"But you didn't." She said, meaning it as encouragement, but it only annoyed him more. He glared away from her.

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. At first, he was surprised, but then he realized he didn't know why. It was typical Alison

"No there isn't." He said, turning to face her straight on.

"Damon, I would do anything for you." She confessed, softly crying now.

"You don't mean that." He spat. Alison cringed away from his venom and he smiled victoriously, as though he had managed to get some hidden point across.

"Yes, I do. More than you know." She said quietly.

"You don't know what you're asking for. I would just as soon kill you as leave you standing here." He said, anger flashing in his handsome eyes, even knowing every word was a lie. It was all for her; her protection was all that mattered. But then it was his turn to cringe as he saw white anger flash in her as well. Her fists clenched and she drew herself up into a stance of pure confidence.

"Then kill me. Kill me, Damon Salvatore. Because I love you, and without you, I have nothing to live for." She shouted, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder to reveal her pure, white neck. He stared for a moment in shock at that cool pulse beneath her translucent skin, into those silvery blue veins. His instinct and anger flared and he assailed her, dipping her swiftly in his arms. She trembled for a moment, but regained her composure as he pressed his lips to her throat. She felt him curl his lips up to reveal those sharp teeth. He pressed them into the flesh, but never broke the skin. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He would never be able to hurt, to kill this girl who had confessed her love to him. Because he was in love with her too. He pulled his lips back down and softly kissed her neck, then, returning her to up right, he turned to leave, feeling hot tears on his face

"Damon…" He heard softly behind him, as a hand fell lightly on his shoulder. He whirled around fiercely and was greeted by a face so full of sadness, grief and joy that he wasn't sure how to respond. He just stood there at first, not doing anything, but finally, he crumbled into her arms. She smoothed his hair as he cried to her. He could feel her tears moistening his clothes and hair, and enjoyed the feeling of their warmth.

"Damon, Shhh, shhhh. It's okay. It's really okay." She soothed, kissing his hair gently. His body heaved with one last sob and he looked up.

"I-I almost killed you." He whispered. She smiled.

"But you didn't. You almost did, but you didn't." She whispered. It was then Damon got an idea. He stood up taller, now smiling deviously.

"I have an idea. A deal, so to speak." He said with a foolish grin that both frightened and thrilled her.

"A deal hmmm? And what would that be?" She murmured as he pulled her under his arms. He lifted a strand of hair at her ear and leaned in to whisper.

"An exchange." Alison stepped back in shock. Did he mean what she thought he did?

"You mean…." He nodded and she grinned equally as deviously as he did as he picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the boardinghouse.

Alison awoke wrapped neatly in Damon's arms. She was slightly dizzy from loosing blood, but happier than she had ever been before. He felt almost light headed with joy. It was his blood in her, she knew. He was lightly stroking the skin of her arm with his fingertips. They were curled on his couch in his small apartment near campus.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. She leaned over her to peer at her face.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For sharing with me." She said with a grin. He smiled.

"Anytime." He answered.

"So, now I have a question."

"Okay, and that is…" He wondered.

"How can I permanently become like this. Like you?" He sat up, pulling her with him.

"Like WHAT?" She felt the anger coursing through him, but didn't care.

"You, of course! I love you. You love me. We've shared blood. We will always be together." She said simply. He shook his head in disbelief

"That will not happen, sweetheart." He said firmly, "You have to die with my blood in you, and I will not kill you."

"Then I'll kill myself. I want to be with you. I've never fit in in the light, maybe I have a place in the dark." She said. He nearly shoved her off of him, but pulled her back as quickly as she left his arms.

"No! I won't listen to this." He said. She was hurt and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just leave then." She heard the remorse in voice when he answered.

"No, love, please don't." But it was too late. She was out the door. In her anger, she didn't even look as she stepped into the parking lot. Horns blew at her from right in front of her. She whirled to the right and her face froze in surprise, then, all she knew was black.

The next thing Alison saw was still dark, but in was soft, suffocating dark. She felt around in the tiny space and realized she was zipped into a body bag. So, she had died then. Good. She had become a vampire. Most people would have been terrified to realize that, she thought as she fumbled for the zipper, but instead decided to just rip the bag open. She leapt off the table and looked down at her naked body. This wouldn't work. She quickly slipped back to her dorm and found a flowing, short, white dress. It seemed fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison awoke wrapped neatly in Damon's arms. She was slightly dizzy from loosing blood, but happier than she had ever been before. He felt almost light headed with joy. It was his blood in her, she knew. He was lightly stroking the skin of her arm with his fingertips. They were curled on his couch in his small apartment near campus.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. She leaned over her to peer at her face.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For sharing with me." She said with a grin. He smiled.

"Anytime." He answered.

"So, now I have a question."

"Okay, and that is…" He wondered.

"How can I permanently become like this. Like you?" He sat up, pulling her with him.

"Like WHAT?" She felt the anger coursing through him, but didn't care.

"You, of course! I love you. You love me. We've shared blood. We will always be together." She said simply. He shook his head in disbelief

"That will not happen, sweetheart." He said firmly, "You have to die with my blood in you, and I will not kill you."

"Then I'll kill myself. I want to be with you. I've never fit in in the light, maybe I have a place in the dark." She said. He nearly shoved her off of him, but pulled her back as quickly as she left his arms.

"No! I won't listen to this." He said. She was hurt and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just leave then." She heard the remorse in voice when he answered.

"No, love, please don't." But it was too late. She was out the door. In her anger, she didn't even look as she stepped into the parking lot. Horns blew at her from right in front of her. She whirled to the right and her face froze in surprise, then, all she knew was black.

The next thing Alison saw was still dark, but in was soft, suffocating dark. She felt around in the tiny space and realized she was zipped into a bag. So, she had died then. Good. She had become a vampire. Most people would have been terrified to realize that, she thought as she fumbled for the zipper, but instead decided to just rip the bag open. She leapt off the table and tried to sort out her thoughts. Immediately, Alison slipped back to her dorm and found a flowing, short, white dress. It seemed fitting. What do now? It made sense to go find Damon, so that was where she went, although her thoughts didn't really seem quite clear. They were slightly blurred by blind thirst, but she couldn't wait to see him.

She peered in the window and noticed his body thrown across his bed. He seemed to shake with sobs. This seemed wrong to her. Why was he crying? Shouldn't he have known she was full of his blood when she had been hit? Although, maybe he had never done this before. Maybe he didn't know how much she had filled herself with before leaving. Alison turned her body so she could hear better. A muffled noise came from him, and her heart gave a tiny squeeze. She pressed on the window, but found it wouldn't open. It was like the air was dense here, an impenetrable, invisible wall. She pressed, but couldn't force herself through.

"_Of course. Vampire."_ She thought, _"So how will I get in?"_ She jumped down from the tree outside his apartment and crossed her arms as she leaned against it. She could just go to the front door, but what if people had already been told about her death? She couldn't just waltz up to the front door and ask to come in to see her true love because otherwise she wouldn't be able to come in. Why not? Oh, because I'm immortally blood thirsty and dead, and it's against the laws of our nature to go anywhere we aren't invited. A tear of frustration formed in her eyes and she pressed it back. She just needed to see Damon. She needed to feel him. Alison climbed back up the tree and once again stared at the figure on the bed. He was no longer lying down, but now sat with his head in his hands. He was still sobbing, but it was almost moaning. He sounded so pained it hurt her. She didn't want to scare him by tapping on the window, but what else should she do? She watched a moment longer. He seemed to get angry. He stood up and was now shouting something at an invisible figure. She listened to what he was saying, but only picked up on some at first.

"You! You said this was the right way! The way it should be! You said when I fell in love, I'd change! I don't know what else to do! It's because of you she's dead! It's because of you! You took Elena before, but now you've taken the girl I truly love! Baby brother, what else is there for you to take? Take my life! Please! Without Alison, I have nothing to live for!" He raised something over his head and she realized it was a small tree branch, sharpened to a point. She gasped and pressed her hand to the window.

"Damon, no!" She shouted, then threw her hand over her mouth. He turned to the window and dropped the branch. At first he only stared, silent tears on his face. She stared back, unsure of what to say.

"Alison." He said under his breath as he rushed to her. He threw the window up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come here" he said, and she fell into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon stood with his arms wrapped around Alison, kissing her gently. The area surrounding them was odd somehow though. It was brown. Brown grass, and trees without much color at all. He pulled her close and they stood wrapped tightly, no longer kissing. Three small brown doves sat in the trees them, making Damon nervous. He wasn't sure why three small birds would make him nervous, but they did. He felt as though they were being watched. He looked up and Alison followed his gaze. The dves stared back and Damon gasped as he realized their eyes were blood red. The red-eyed birds dove with a horrendous squawk straight for him and Alison. Alison squealed in fear and Damon jumped between her and the evil birds, but they didn't stop. They attacked first him, then Alison, leaving them both bleeding. One bit at his neck and he yelped in pain. Alison screamed out and he hit one bird away with his fist.

"AAAH!" Damon screamed as he sat up in bed. His hand immediately flew to the bite mark of the bird, but came away clean. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat he was drenched in from his face. Even though it had just been a dream, he was worried about Alison and got up to go check on her. Damon opened the door to his apartment and began walking to the one next door he had rented just for Alison, but was distracted when he heard voices whispering from the room across the hall. The door was cracked and that seemed like an open invitation to him. He thought he was the only rented form here at the time, so it seemed only right for him to know who he was living with. Three young girls in medieval looking dresses and uncombed hair stood in the room. Their make-up was gothic and dark, but their clothes contrastingly were browns and white. Damon slid behind an old couch and listened to what they were saying.

"But, Clarissa, we don't have enough evidence. If we tell him only what we've found _**he'll **_ be the one hunting _**us **_instead of _**us **_hunting _**them**_." The red head said to the blonde.

"Yes Marretta, but if we don't tell him something soon, we'll be dead." The blonde hissed back.

"Please, stop it, both of you. We won't be reporting anything right now. We haven't finished our mission: to eliminate these horrible creatures." One with black hair said

"Yes, Patricia." The other girls said in unison. It was now obvious to Damon who ran things around here. Apparently this Patricia girl was in charge of some hunting team. But, hunting what? And for who?

"But, I still think we ought to find some way to…make it interesting." The red head, apparently Marretta said as she flopped onto the dusty old couch Damon was hiding behind. Dust flew into the air everywhere around Damon. His nose tickled and burned as he dust settled. He scrubbed furiously to fight back the soon coming sneeze, looking for an exit, but the Blonde, Clarissa now blocked the exit. It seemed capture was unavoidable for Damon as his control weakened and he gasped back on the sneeze.

"What was that?" Patricia hissed. Clarissa turned to check around the room and Damon darted out. As soon as he was the hall though, the desperate itch in his nose won, and, quite loudly, he sneezed. The door he had just come out of flew open and Patricia stuck her head out.

"Who are you?" She asked. Damon put on his most charming smile.

"Hello, I'm Damon. And you are…" He introduced himself, offering his hand. She just looked at it.

"Very busy. Why are you wandering the halls in front of my room so late?" She questioned. Smile not working, he sniffed is best sniffle, using his sneeze to his advantage.

"I was going to borrow some cold medicine from the girl next door." He explained, pretending to cough, "Why is it your business to know?"

"Because you're sneezing in front of my room." She said plainly, without a smile. He just grinned at her, not totally giving up on charm.

"Well terribly sorry my cold has disturbed you, miss. Perhaps you would be so kind as to let me leave and get something to take to quiet that sneezing and allow you to return to your rest." He saw that she saw right through the sarcasm in his voice and he hurried up to Alison's room without looking back


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Alison asked, now dressed in a pink nightgown and bathrobe.

"I heard them talking. I'm telling you, love, they're trying to kill someone." Damon said, wiping sleep from his face. Alison giggled behind her hand. Damon wanted to grin, but was too annoyed with her to smile at the moment.

"Alison, I'm serious. Don't go near them until I figure out what they want." He ordered her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do they even know you heard them?" She asked. He grinned innocently.

"Damon! What did you do?" She groaned. He looked away.

"I, uh, sneezed." Alison turned her head to one side.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Nothing stupid. Really. Well, I snuck into their room." She gave him a look of scolding and he did grin then. Only Alison could keep him calm and actually make him feel guilty.

"That's not stupid?" She asked sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Not until I almost got caught." He said. She moaned with her hand over her face.

"Damon! One day, you will get us both killed." She said. He walked over to her bed and pulled her close.

"At least I would die happy." He said, kissing her neck. She smiled and took his hand.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. I will be careful, if you will see if Stefan thinks you're being as stupid as I do."

"Deal." He said, kissing her hand.

"Deal." She said with a grin.

"For once, I agree with you Damon." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thanks baby brother. That reassures me greatly." He said. It was nice to talk to his brother. Years of pretending he hated him had been torture for him, and he was grateful to be able to have a normal relationship with him.

"I'll see you tonight around six. Elena will be excited." Stefan said with a chuckle. Damon smiled.

"Great. See you then." He said and slid the closed phone into his pocket. He walked down the stairs of the cafeteria when He saw Rachel coming toward him. He sucked in a breath and turned to walk the other way. He saw what was on her mind. Rachel had been after him from day one. And if not for Alison, he would have had her in his own way. She had long wavy brown hair, and today wore a tight black dress and a purple scarf.

"Hello Damon." She said with a grin of white teeth flashed between blood red lips.

"Hi Rachel." He forced out, non-committal. She had him cornered though. She put one hand on the railing in front of them, blocking him onto the steps.

"How are you?" She asked, her voice dripping with false concern. It wasn't a secret that he and Alison were dating, and dating very seriously. He was the only one who knew she was alive still. He knew exactly why she was asking too.

"Oh, well you know. Not great. It's hard. Sitting in the same classes, walking where she did." He said with a shrug. She placed a hand on his cheek that he turned away from.

"Oh, Damon, I know what you need. Someone to help you through this." She told him, leaning into his face. He leaned back over the railing.

"I've always been one to handle my problems alone. Thanks." He said, trying to push past her.

"Come on, Damon. She's gone. You know, you're better suited for someone like me anyway." And Damon's blood turned to fire. He pushed her arm down and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Rachel? The girl. I Love. Just Died. Don't. Start with me. And even if she hadn't, _**you**_ wouldn't be a possibility. Alison was sweet and pure. You only think of one thing: yourself." He let her go and turned to walk away. She looked shocked, but her face turned to a smirk as he walked away. He didn't care. He just kept walking.

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Alison paced her bedroom floor, jaws aching and canines sharp. Her stomach growled, and her throat burned. She was thirsty, no hungry. Both? And it had been growing worse all day. She knew what she needed. She needed blood, but how to get it without killing someone, she has no idea. She was staring to lose a sense of herself, and as she watched the people walk by below, she thought about how easy it would be to get one of them alone, to drink them, drink them dry. But she couldn't. _well, maybe just a sip. _She thought. She slipped in the bathroom and did her best to change her appearance. Highlighting her hair with blue eyeshadow, just to change the color, she pulled it up into a bun, and pushed the lenses out of an old pair of reading glasses the previous renter had owned. She changed into an all-black outfit, and stepped out onto the balcony. She leapt over the side, and strode around to the front of the boarding house. A young man, probably 17 or 18 was on the side walk by himself. She walked over to him.

"Hello." She said. She sounded strange with her fangs exposed, but wasn't sure how to pull them in yet. He looked at her once, then shook his head and put on a flirty grin.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" He asked, leaning back onto his red truck. Grinned and looked up at him.

"Oh, no, I was just looking for someone to talk to. No one else is home right now, and I was lonely." She said. She felt horribly guilty for flirting with his guy when she had Damon, but she couldn't stop. She was too hungry and instincts had taken over. He smiled even bigger.

"Why don't we sit out back and talk some?" She suggested, holding her hand out toward the back yard. He nodded, seemingly unable to talk. She followed him to the back yard. They sat on the grass and began to talk. Alison was getting desperate though, and her jaws ached terribly. Finally, her moment came. The guy, now named Matt, was leaning in to her, when she grabbed him by the jaw and stared into his eyes.

"Hey! What are y-" he fell into a trance like state as she prepared herself for what she had to do. Gently, she turned his head and pressed her reddened lips to his neck, fangs exposed The tips were just barely touching when she heard Damon.

"Alison! Stop!" He yelled, running toward them. Her head whipped up, eyes wide, and she hissed. Then looked down at what she was doing, gasped, and dropped Matt in the ground.

Damon took her in his arms and led her away from the seemingly lifeless boy. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept saying. He took her in his arms and laced his fingers in her hair.

"It' s okay. It's my fault. I should have let you drink before I went to class. I'm sorry. It's okay. You didn't hurt him. SHhh" He cradled her head in his hands, until he heard a grunt form the lifeless boy. She looked down at him and gasped.

"Matt?" He let go of Alison and rushed to help Matt up.

"How do I get myself into situations like these?" Matt groaned as he was lifted from the dirt.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Matt.

"You know him?" Alison asked Damon.

"Who is that?" Matt asked Damon.

"All right, everybody, calm down." Damon said, putting his hands up in the air, "Now, let's just go inside and get this sorted out."

"Um, Damon?" Alison said quietly from behind exposed fangs.

"Oh. Right. That first. Matt? Will you gives us a few minutes? She's knew at this whole thing." Damon said. Matt Shrugged.

"Sure, I'm used to it by now. Pretty girl seems to like me, but is in love with the dark mysterious vampire, and if she doesn't feed will kill me. Story of my life." He said sarcastically as he turned around and headed back to his truck.

"So that was Elena's ex-boyfriend?" Alison asked in disbelief. She couldn't ever imagine her with anyone but Stefan.

"Yeah. And if he's here, that definitely means something's up." Damon said. He pulled his colar back, and Alison, too hungry to care about being gentle, plunged her fangs into his neck and gulped huge sips of blood. Damon winced a little at first, but relaxed and played with her long blonde hair while she drank. Minutes passed before Damon said anything.

"All right. That's enough." He told her, gently prying her off his neck. She resisted at first, but finally sat back and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. He seemed a little pale. She bit her lip.

"Did I do that?" She asked. He grinned.

"Only a little. I'm thirsty myself, but I can wait. We need to get back to Matt right now." He explained. They headed, hand in hand, back outside.

"Wait, what's happening?" Damon asked again.

"We're not really sure. It's like suddenly, this new guy Vlad, moves in. He's in his 50s or whatever, and looks like Dracula, and he's all superstitious. Vampire stuff. His jewelry store is covered in garlic flowers." Matt said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know." He said, "But THIS is why Meredith, Bonnie and I thought I should come warn you guys. He doesn't sell anything with Lapis Lazuli. Anything."

"Lazuli? So?" Alison asked.

"Lapis Lazuli is the one gem that can protect a vampire from sunlight. Otherwise, we're just ash. It's not exactly a popular superstition. Only vampires and vampire hunters know about it."

"Vampire hunters? What does that mean?" Matt asked. Damon blew out through his lips. Alison thought it was so cute when he got frustrated.

"It means: those who hunt vampires. Immortals who find our race an unclean one. Completely idiotic, of course, they just jealous because we can be rulers of the night and they can't." He turned to Alison, "Princes and princesses of dark shadow, to speak."

"All right, focus?" Matt said. Damon grinned evilly. He continued to Stare at Alison until she blushed.

"All right, Matt, so what else can you tell us?" She asked.

"Not much, except, he talks about his three nieces that are going to school here, and how much he loves teaching them to do the things he loved as a teenager. How proud he is of their accomplishments here." He shrugged. Damon looked at the clock.

"It's going to have to wait, Matt. Stefan and Elena will be here in a few minutes." Damon told him. Alison lit up. So did Matt, Alison noticed. Then he frowned.

"Maybe I should leave." Matt said. Alison opened her mouth to agree, but was cut off by Damon.

"Matt, if what you're saying is true, it could be really important right now. I think you should say." He suggested.

"Okay." Matt said, slightly distantly and gazed out the window with a look of pain across his face.


End file.
